Triste fable
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Hasufel est un peintre en passe de devenir célèbre lorsque la perte de sa femme le plonge dans les ténèbres... si bien que les ténèbres l'accueilleront. Histoire d'un vampire qui devint le bras droit de Belzébuth.


**Fanfiction:**  
Triste Fable

**Chapitre:**  
Les péchés qui sont les nôtres.

**Disclamer**:  
Aucun.

**Note de l'auteur:**  
Pardon pour les incohérences historiques s'il y en a.

* * *

La musique résonnait dans toute la pièce avec fureur, les musiciens n'étaient même pas bons. En même temps l'endroit n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des musiciens, jouait donc qui voulait... et souvent c'était mauvais. De toute façon il n'était pas là pour la musique, il était là pour boire et pour tirer son coup. la journée avait été tellement pourrie qu'il se fichait que ce soit avec un homme où une femme. Il voulait juste oublier qui il était. Les cris des ivrognes l'entouraient et il distinguait vaguement les rires des putains qui trainaient dans la salle... Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle lui tombe littéralement sur les genoux. Elle sentait le vin et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un parfum bon marché mais il n'arrivait pas à en deviner les composants, la transpiration les avait altérés ainsi que la poudre de riz qu'elle avait généreusement étalée jusque dans son décolleté. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine opulente et regarda un instant la sueur qui avait fait perlé la couche blanche et en avait fait de petites boules grumeleuses à leur jointure. Elle avait déjà couché ce soir là, elle avait essuyé son méfait avec un mouchoir mais lorsqu'elle croisa les jambes en changeant de position sur lui cela ne fit plus aucun doute... Seconde main. Il n'était pas si désespéré. Il la fit tomber de ses cuisses sans le moindre ménagement. De l'autre coté de la salle il y a avait une femme blonde et apprêtées comme une noble, l'attitude cohérente avec son costume... qui n'en était peut-être pas un. Elle le regardait avec intensité, elle était jeune... très jeune, à peine quatorze ans. S'agissait-il encore d'une de ses gamines reniées qui finissaient dans les bordels comme celui ci? Pourtant avec un aussi joli minois elle aurait pu finir dans des endroit beaucoup plus fréquentable, avec une clientèle beaucoup plus respectueuse.

Il se leva, la tête lui tournant il s'appuya à une table pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, il reprit ensuite sa marche incertaine pour venir s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur le plus proche de la jolie princesse. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait près d'elle il pouvait voir ses deux yeux mordorés agrémentés d'un petit point noir dessiné à l'encre sur sa peau légèrement poudrée. Elle avait de longs cils et la pupille fuyante. Elle le regarda avec appréhension. Il la dévisagea sans rien dire. Il passa son regard sur son nez fin et droit, ses lèvres rosées, son petit menton, son cou gracieux. Il la vit se tortiller légèrement lorsqu'il s'attarda sur sa poitrine modeste serrée dans son corset bleu pale aux rubans de satins blancs. Sa taille était la plus fine qu'il eut jamais vu et il devinait de longues jambes à la peau blanche et pure. Elle était vierge, il en était certain.

"Puis-je savoir ce qu'une demoiselle de votre rang fait dans un endroit pareil?"

"Et vous?" dit elle, d'une voix cristalline étonnamment fragile en comparaison de son ton doucement désinvolte.

"Comme tous les crétins qui viennent ici, je cherche la bouteille et de la compagnie."

Elle ouvrit son éventail avec un petit sourire contrit.

"Je doute que vous soyez un crétin. Les crétins n'ont pas de peinture dans les cheveux."

Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et l'examina, dépité. Il avait en effet du bleu séché dans ses boucles.

"Être un artiste ne signifie pas nécessairement avoir quoi que ce soit dans la cervelle."

"Mais peut-être suffit-il d'avoir l'intelligence du cœur pour sortir du lot."

Il la regarda à nouveau, elle lui souriait timidement à présent et rougissait sous son maquillage. Après un soupir elle se décida à se livrer.

"Mon frère m'a amené ici, il dit qu'il faut que je vois comment je finirai s'il avait son mot à dire. les femmes qui veulent apprendre à lire devraient être pendues ou vendues... selon lui." elle eut un signe de tête devant un homme qui forniquait publiquement sous les acclamations d'une foule de soulards tenant à peine debout.

"Belle, charmante, manifestement courageuse et ayant le désir de la connaissance. Seriez vous la femme parfaite?" dit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulut charmeur mais dont il n'avait aucune idée de la réussite.

Cependant la petite gloussa de plaisir et ouvrit son éventail plus largement pour se soulager de la chaleur ambiante. L'effet devait donc plus ou moins avoir réussi. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour un gars qui venait de vider deux bouteilles de vin et en avait entamé une troisième.

"Mademoiselle, excusez moi si mes propos vous choquent, mais avez vous déjà posé pour un peintre?"

"Je ne vois guère de raison d'être choquée... mais non."

"Je voulais dire, poser nue." Dit-il avec un naturel désarmant. "votre place, si dévêtue vous devez être est sur une toile de belle dimension pour que l'histoire ne vous oublie jamais... pas dans un bordel sous un homme ivre mort et puant la sueur."

Elle rougit de plus belle et se cacha le visage derrière son accessoire.

"Monsieur, voyons... "

"Pardonnez moi encore, j'ai conscience de l'inconvenance de mes propos. Mais je ne puis souffrir qu'une si belle enfant soit exposé au monde sans lumière des hommes lorsque sa place est sous celle des muses. Je m'appelle Alistair De Courlamant. Et s'il vous plait d'illuminer mon nom de votre rire, sachez qu'il me fut bien donné car j'ai trop de respect pour les femmes véritables pour seulement les toucher. Je préfère mes semblables malgré le dérangement que ce mœurs occasionne."

Il s'inclina avec toute la dignité qu'il put. et prit doucement sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

"Si vous acceptez de poser pour moi, j'habite près du faubourg saint Antoine, au croisement de la rue du Roi de France. Mon atelier est au dernier étage. Souffrez, Mademoiselle, que je prenne congé de vous, je vous ai assez importunée."

"Attendez!"

Elle tenta de le rattraper mais un autre homme fonça alors vers Alistair et le saisit au col de sa chemise à jabot imbibée de vin blanc.

"Alistair! Je te trouve enfin!"

"Jean, mon ami... qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?" Son ton était amer et il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de l'intervention de son "ami".

"Par tous les saints Alistair mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Ton atelier ravagé, les voisins ont entendu des fracas et des cris, toi introuvable, pas le moindre mot... combien de fois te dirais-je d'épingler ta destination à la porte quand tu sors de chez toi?"

"Assez de fois pour que je sache que tu viens me chercher bien trop vite ..." Il refoula un hoquet.

"Nous rentrons, tu viens chez moi. Nous irons nettoyer ton atelier demain, lorsque ton odeur de rat décomposé se sera envolée."

"Ahahah... non je crois pas... Je vais rentrer à l'atelier... Faut que je commence une nouvelle toile... j'ai trouvé une muse... la plus belle depuis..."

"Il suffit, je n'entendrai plus un seul mot sur Eulalie ! Alistair, par pitié, elle est morte il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu fasses le deuil de ton amour pour elle."

Cette reflexion lui valut un regard assassin, même après deux ans, il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on parle de sa femme décédée avec condescendance. Et c'était justement le passe-temps favori de Jean: l'empêcher de se morfondre en se moquant de lui, comme il se moquait de tout ce qui lui paraissait idiot dans ses stupides poèmes... Ah non, pardon... ses FABLES... qu'il appelait ça.

"... J'lui ai même pas demandé son nom..." dit-il en se résignant à suivre celui qui lui servait de meilleur ami, tout en désignant la jeune fille qui le regardait toujours avec insistance.

"Elle s'appelle Athénais Deauclair... et elle est la troisième fille du comte Deauclair... Fais attention à ce que tu fais, il pourrait ruiner ton statut fragile à la cour naissante de Louis..."

"Quelle place à la cour? Je me demande bien! " Il éclata de rire en sortant, le bras levé pour saluer Athénais. "On ne me laisse entrer nul part si ton ombre n'est pas là pour faire ma lumière."

"Tu dois te faire ta place."

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas... Jean... "

"Oui?"

"Elle avait l'air... encore..."

"Je sais, je l'ai vue... La peinture était encore fraiche j'ai compris..."

"Tu crois qu'elle me punit ? qu'elle ne me laisse pas en paix parce qu'elle me rend responsable de sa mort?"

"Je crois que tu es ivre. Alistair, les visages sur tes toiles, ils sont difformes et tes personnages semblent souffrir parce que tu ne cesses jamais de te torturer toi-même... Eulalie n'a rien à voir là-dedans."

Jean passa son bras sous celui d'Alistair pour l'aider à marcher droit et soupira... Alistair aurait pu être un grand peintre... Il en avait le talent naturel et la sensibilité. Il s'était marié à dix-sept ans à une jeune noble de son rang, la première fille de la duchesse De Vichy, dont il était amoureux fou. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de rompre les fiançailles avec Mademoiselle De Tournoileau pour cela et durant toute une année, il avait été l'homme le plus heureux de tout Paris... Sa dame avait le bonheur modeste et se comportait en parangon de douceur et d'amour. C'était une épouse attentive et aimante, et par dessus le marché, elle était d'une beauté saisissante. Ses yeux mordorés fascinaient tous les hommes et on racontait partout que le roi alors jeune avait tenté de la séduire. D'après l'histoire qui courait, elle lui aurait demandé de cesser de la courtiser en échange d'une mèche de ses cheveux dorés. Alistair et Eulalie riaient souvent de cette histoire, car Eulalie n'avait jamais aperçu le roi que lors de ses rares apparitions publiques, comme toutes les gens du royaume. En revanche elle avait effectivement offert une mèche de ses cheveux à Alistair, pour les raisons invoquées. Alistair avait une réputation de libertin et d'homme volage, elle voulait un mari exemplaire. Il lui promit de lui rendre la mèche de ses cheveux le jour où il serait devenu digne d'elle. Elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage quelques mois plus tard. Mais la belle avait été emportée par la mort... Alistair avait été clair, il ne voulait pas d'enfant pour déformer le corps de sa muse. En amoureuse fervente, et constatant son état de grossesse elle avait fait appel à un médecin pour l'avorter en secret. L'infection ne fut pas maitrisée, quelques jours plus tard elle mourrait dans les bras d'Alistair qu'il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne lui aurait jamais cessé de l'aimer et qu'il aurait élevé leur enfant avec amour... Mais le mal était fait et elle fut enterré avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dus.

Les toiles d'Alistair c'étaient alors transformées. Les muses et les nymphes devinrent faméliques, les fleurs perdirent leurs couleurs, les arbres paraissaient malades... mais le pire de tout... c'était que tous les visages de ses personnages, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, ressemblaient furieusement à Eulalie. Elle apparaissait partout, même dans les ombrages des bois qu'il tentait de dessiner. Il s'était mis à boire et à découcher avec n'importe qui. Il ne prenait plus la peine de s'habiller convenablement sans que Jean De LaFontaine, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, n'intervienne. Il avait renvoyé tous les gens de sa maison dans des accès de rage. Ses toiles de misère, malgré la finesse de sa peinture, ne se vendaient plus et il finit par vendre sa maison. Cela faisait un an qu'il habitait chez Jean à présent mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré. il avait fini par revendre quelques toiles et pouvait entretenir son atelier... mais les soirs comme celui là, où la rage finissait par le prendre en voyant le visage torturé d'Eulalie sur une toile représentant la nymphe Echo observant Narcisse derrière les arbres, étaient encore monnaie courante. Il ravageait la petite pièce sous les toits puis s'envoyait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et les conquêtes faciles... Et Jean, ne le voyant pas rentrer... partait à sa recherche dans tout Paris de peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise. Alistair réalisa qu'ils étaient rentrés lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le matelas de son lit.

"Tu as froissé le Duc de Monseau avec ta petite tirade de ce matin. Il parlait de te provoquer en duel pour laver son honneur, je l'en ai dissuadé, tu es presque aussi bon pour tenir une lame que lui pour faire des vers."

Alistair gloussa.

"Qu'il aille au diable ce vieil imbécile."

"C'est amusant, il a eu la même phrase à ton encontre, sauf pour le "vieux"."

"Qu'il aille se faire voir chez les sodomites..."

"Il n'a pas été aussi vulgaire mais il a aussi fait allusion à tes récents exploits avec son valet de chambre. Qui a été renvoyé d'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse."

"Je m'en fiche... ce minet était tout juste bon à se faire tr..."

"Ca va aller, je crois."

"Je choque tes chastes oreilles? tu veux que je te versifie la chose?"

"Non merci. J'ai très bien compris l'idée." il pinça l'arrete de son nez aquilin et soupira avant de commencer à oter la chemise souillée de son ami puis ses chausses. Il le mit au lit puis s'assit près de lui. "Elle était jolie, cette Athénais."

"Je lui ai proposé de poser pour moi... rien de plus..."

"Nue?"

"Oui... Je ne sais pas si je lui demanderais réellement de se déshabiller mais je préfère qu'elle s'attende à tout si elle accepte. Pas envie de finir frustré par son refus stupide sous pretexte qu'elle ait peur que je la regarde comme un homme et non comme un artiste."

"Tu sais si elle acceptera?"

"Évidemment... Je n'ai fait que lui parler et la petite est déjà éprise de moi... C'est tellement facile que s'en est fatiguant."

"Beaucoup paieraient pour avoir ton succès auprès des femmes... Elle ferait un très bon second mariage."

Un silence lourd s'installa pendant lequel Jean réalisa enfin qu'Alistair n'avait pas l'intention de se remarier un jour... Ni même d'aller de l'avant concernant Eulalie. Son ami était brisé. Alistair enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller propre qu'avait placé la gouvernante le soir même. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'y avait guère que lorsqu'il était ivre qu'il pleurait, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou. Jean s'éclipsa pour laisser son ami pleurer à son aise.


End file.
